Five Times the Captain Ignored the Doctor
by Alpha Flyer
Summary: What the title says...


A/N: I have to thank **OzLelila** for asking for this unusual "pairing" – it's not one I write. But I've certainly enjoyed their moments together on the show, and so it was fun to dive into some of the things that make the relationship between the Doctor and the Captain "tick".

Written for the VAMB Secret Drabble Exchange, so I decided to go the traditional route: six precisely 100-word-long drabbles (not including the titles).

* * *

 **Five Times the Captain Ignored the Doctor**

 **(And One Time She Didn't)**

 **By Alpha Flyer**

* * *

1\. _Diplomacy_

"I don't understand how you've put up with it this long!"

The Doctor means well, Kathryn knows, but his indignation is … not helpful. She shifts on the biobed to glare at him.

"It's what Starfleet expects from all personnel on first contact."

"But surely, Captain, they cannot expect you to sacrifice personal hygiene and dignity every time some alien civilization arbitrarily decides what constitutes ceremonial clothing?"

"They can, and they do, Doctor."

Kathryn twitches ever so slightly at the sight of the tweezer.

"Just make sure those leola root peelings do _not_ find their way back into the kitchen."

…..

2\. _Necessities_

"Please state … _Captain!_ "

It's been three months, and Kathryn isn't sure whether she had missed his voice, or been glad for the silence.

"Just patch me up," she says through pressed lips. "The Krenim are closing in fast."

To his credit, the Doctor says nothing, just grimly works away as Kathryn eyes the energy drain caused by the micro-suture unit.

"Enough."

The wound is only halfway closed, but she pulls away before he can reach for the dermal regenerator. _Too costly._

The Doctor claims the last word as he fades:

"Next time, I'll try and bring you some leeches."

…..

3\. _Game, Set and …_

"The human body requires specific enzymes, vitamins, nutrients and minerals. Even Seven of Nine would agree, and _she_ still draws most of her energy from her alcove."

Seven raises her ocular implant in the Doctor's direction, but remains silent. The Borg, it seems, do not assimilate lost causes.

Kathryn dials her glare up from _stun_ to _kill,_ but he remains undeterred.

"The aging female skeleton in particular requires the calcium found in dairy. Please, Captain, reconsider."

Neelix' keen eyes have been following the back-and-forth like a particularly lively game of Parisses Squares; he seems unsurprised at the outcome.

"Coffee. _Black._ "

…..

4\. _Day Ten_

"His psychological state is deteriorating rapidly. I was quite provocative and said some very unpleasant things, and he didn't even try and fight back. Are you sure that is what you want?"

The senior officers around the conference table stare at her, with expressions that are variously disapproving, angry, detached, calculating and disillusioned.

 _Waiting._

Her response carries no trace of the weariness she feels.

"We all make our choices. _Ensign_ Paris made his when he disobeyed my orders, Doctor. The brig is not intended to be a vacation spot."

 _Yes, we all make our choices._

Except when we have none.

…..

5\. _Chemical Imbalance_

"Consider it a phenomenon similar to that experienced by Lieutenant Vorik and Commander Tuvok, Captain. A mere function of human biology."

Kathryn is tempted to just phaser the EMH, even though given his photonic nature the act – however satisfying - would amount to little more than a gesture. Decompiling his matrix, on the other hand might …

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Captain." He wags his finger superciliously. "Mood swings, even violent thoughts, just like those hot flashes, _are_ a common side-effect of …"

"Don't say it, Doctor." She holds up her hand. "Just turn down those environmental controls."

+1. _Final Round_

Seeing the Doctor is a surprise.

"You're still here?"

"I thought you had left, too, Captain. Isn't your family waiting?"

Of course they are. Gretchen, Phoebe - everyone is on McKinley Station. And yet…

Kathryn feels a bit silly, saying it. After all, a ship is nothing but metal and circuitry.

"I wanted to say _thank you_ to Voyager. For bringing us home."

She pauses.

"How about you, Doctor?"

He shrugs.

"I have appointments at Starfleet Medical tomorrow. They are _very_ keen to meet me."

 _Oh_.

Kathryn hooks her arm into his.

"And you have a family to meet tonight."


End file.
